The Promise of Reunion
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: "When the rose wilted, you'll die." "Know the limits of your life." GarryxMale!Ib
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

I love this game very much, and I must warn you, this game contains spoiler.

The conversation is from the rp of me and my girlfriend.

we just changed Ib's gender and added more conversation, knowing that Ib is very rare to talk.

Once more, English is not my first languange, and this isn't beta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Do you remember anything, Ib?**"."**Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday**."."**Keep it safe on your pocket, okay? Don't lose it**."

* * *

In the early of afternoon, under a grey sky. Ib and his parents has arrived to the art gallery of Guertena. "Make sure you behave and don't make any ruckus." a middle aged woman with light brown short hair and oddly red eyes said to him, and patted his head before letting him go to examining the gallery. He gave a quick nod and ran upstair. He saw a plenty paintings and statues in many shape.

"Hmm. This painting is rarely odd." a man mumbled something almost inaudible but still clear for Ib to heard. The tall man with pale purple hair, examining a painting that looks like a hanged man which is turned upside down. There's a serial number on the clothes of the hanged man, but Ib guess the man didn't care too much for the numbers.

Ib approached the man, but it seems that the purple haired man didn't noticed him, so he decided to walk to another section. He saw a painting of a woman in red dress and red eyes. Her brown hair reminded him of his mother, and himself.

Ib isn't a very charming boy for his age. He turned to nine years old this years. He wear red shorts and white button up long sleeved shirt. A red necktie hung loosely around the collar. He stepped to the floor infront of the fruits painting. His red shoes made a light thud everytime he stepped on the gallery's carpeted floor.

Just as he stepped downstairs and stared at the huge painting with unknown words below it, the light went off for some seconds, before turned on again. He tilted his head in confusion. He decided to gather back with his family, he didn't want to be left out alone. Not to mention when it's very dark.

He ran to another section, but soon he found it was empty. "Hello?" he called out, hoping someone will answer it, but he got none.

"Mom, dad." Ib keep calling his parents, but he got no answer. He sighed a bit. He's scared. He decided tho look around at the receptionist place. Just as he went there, he found no one. And the light is completely off. It's getting more darker and darker. He stared at the windows nearby. One of it is unlocked but he couldn't open it. When he approached another window, a red liquid were leaking out from the upper side of the frame.

He stepped back, and almost losing his balance, he will fell if he didn't grab the edge of the reception counter. He panted a bit, "What was that?" he muttered under his breath. It's dark and he don't like it. He tried to open the door to the exit, but it won't budge. He started to panic. He didn't want to travel more deeper to the gallery. He hate darkness.

But he had no choice. He held his trembling hands close to his chest as he stepped to another room. Hoping he'll find anyone. He stared at the paintings that seemed like watched him intently. He gasped when the fruit fell out of the painting when he walked past it. "It's not real, isn't it?" he crouched down to touch the fallen fruit. Only to got his hand stained by the orange oil paint.

He grimaced in fear, he needed to get out from this place. He ran to the another room, and found himself stared at the huge painting there. It had blue paint stained the lower left side of the frame. He bend down a bit to look at it, but he heard someone called him, from behind.

"**Come down, Ib.**"


	2. Chapter 2

This second chapter is written by my girlfriend, you'll see the difference of how we type.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Make sure you behave and don't make any ruckus." a middle aged woman with light brown short hair and oddly red eyes said to him, and patted his head before letting him go to examining the gallery. He gave a quick nod and ran upstair. He saw a plenty paintings and statues in many shape.

"Hmm.. This painting is rarely odd.." a man mumbled something almost inaudible but still clear for Ib to heard. The tall man with pale purple hair, examining a painting that looks like a hanged man which is turned upside down. There's a serial number on the clothes of the hanged man, but Ib guess the man didn't care too much for the numbers.

Ib approached the man, but it seems that the purple haired man didn't noticed him, so he decided to walk to another section. He saw a painting of a woman in red dress and red eyes. Her brown hair reminded him of his mother, and himself.

Ib isn't a very charming boy for his age. He turned to nine years old this years. He wear red shorts and white button up long sleeved shirt. A red necktie hung loosely around the collar. He stepped to the floor infront of the fruits painting. His red shoes made a light thud everytime he stepped on the gallery's carpeted floor.

When Ib already run to watch another painting, the purple haired male realized his presence and watched his running figure.

"How long has he been right in my side?" He said, confusedly. He rubbed his head and then watched back the painting. He tilted his head and tried to read the number on the hanged man's clothes he just noticed it was there.

"6529.. Is that a prison number?" he thought for himself, eyebrows furrowed. When he took off his attention from the painting, he just noticed he was alone on the gallery. He blinked a few times before he was started to get panic.

"Where is everybody?"

The light went off for a few times and it was indeed making Garry surprised. He roamed around the room for a while and decided to walk downstairs. When he stepped into the last stair, the light totally went off now. Garry yelped as he sound something banging behind him.

"My God.. I have to get out of here fast!" Garry thought as he ran towards the exit just to find it was locked. He then decided to look around the art building, to find another exit, despite his fear.

"Please let me find one.. Please don't make me meet such a strange things.." Garry prayed before entering the first floor further.

As he strolled around the first floor, he found nothing but the paintings that look creepier in the dark. He carefully stepped his foot as he can see things not too clearly. When he passed through the large painting in front of the lake-like painting on the floor, he heard a piano song was played.

"Eh? Who played that..?" He thought for himself, looking around for the source of the voice. He was started to get goosebumps when he noticed it came from the large painting on the wall. He looked at the blue colored boy started to play the piano before him.

Shocked, the tall man couldn't move a muscle. Listening to the song suddenly made him feel sleepy, and slowly losing his consciousness.

"What.. The hell.. Is happ-en.."


End file.
